4 (7 Little Monsters)
Four is the fourth sibling of his brothers and sisters, He can be mean to his brothers and sisters, except sometimes Five, whom he can protect. About Him *Like Five and Seven, Four is voiced by Sean Cullen. *In the original book by Maurice Sandak Four's Line is "Four eats only tulip trees" '' He plays Oscar the Grouch in Sesame Street (DaveGrrrrrrruly) He is a Grouch Also Know For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Appearance *Four has green fur all over his body (save for his feet) and is the only monster with green fur and scales (he is the only monster with scales and the only reptilian monster due to his green color). He wears a yellow t-shirt, a dark purple top hat with the number 4 on it, and has dark yellow eyes. He resembles a prehistoric reptile (in particular for having five toes on each foot, he is for some prehistoric reptiles like Ornithosuchus). He appears to be a crocodile-bull hybrid. His voice sound similar to the late Ernest Borgnine, who voices Carface from ''All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Mermaid Man from SpongeBob Squarepants. Personality *He is hostile toward all of his siblings except Five. He can sometimes become angry with Five like in "The Mystery of the Missing Five," but he actually loves Five. He likes to pick on his youngest brother Seven by scaring him or just plain annoying him. He also gets into trouble a lot and can get into fights with One and he doesn't really like her that much because of her being bossy. At times, Four can be a bit of a skeptic particularly when it comes to the plans of his brothers Three and Two, and at times he can be a bit of a bully too often teasing and/or playing practical jokes on his siblings. *Four has a bit of a short temper. Even though he sometimes teases his siblings, he actually cares for all of them. Trivia *His and the other monsters' appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Quotes *I don't see Five in there! Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Seven Little Monsters Characters